<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted Robin by TheCreativeCasseroles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567612">Haunted Robin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCasseroles/pseuds/TheCreativeCasseroles'>TheCreativeCasseroles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Robins and Bats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCasseroles/pseuds/TheCreativeCasseroles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick was not possessed! He was not being haunted! He just happen to share his brain with someone else right now. He thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terry McGinnis &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Robins and Bats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terry watched as Alfred walked in with a silver cross while he sat in one of the living room’s chairs. Terry, who had just came back from one of his teaching sessions, ran a hand through newly dried hair. Keeping up with hygiene was important, but also good for getting any hair gel out.<br/><br/><em> 'Why does Alfred have a cross?' </em>Dick asked from their shared mindspace or whatever it's called. (They really need to find a name for these things.)</p><p><em> ‘Let’s find out.’ </em> He replied. <br/><br/>"Uh, Alfred?" He sort of hesitantly called out. <br/><br/>"Yes young master Richard?" Alfred turned to him, bringing the cross with him. <br/><br/>"What's up with the cross?" He just had to know. So did Dick. <br/><br/>Alfred gave a tiny smile. One that Terry came to know as a mischievous smile. (Living with Alfred, and having Dick to help translate, gave Terry all the little cues that was the wonderful personality of Alfred Pennyworth. And he has come to love the mischief smile. Bruce tended to be on the short end of the stick whenever Alfred had that smile. Not to say that Dick, or even Terry who was pretending to be Dick, didn't get the short end of the stick. But still. More often than not it was Bruce.) <br/><br/>"Well, as I was shopping I bumped into a priest. As it turned out we had met before, back when he wasn't a priest at all. I had helped him get out of a 'jam' as you'd say all those years ago, and he told me he wished to repay me. Truly it was quite a coincidence that we should meet at the grocery store all these years later." Alfred had explained. <br/><br/>"So the priest gave you a silver cross?" Terry asked, a bit baffled. Okay, sure it makes sense, a priest giving away a silver cross. But it was kinda large and it didn't look like it's the kind someone would hang around their neck. <br/><br/>Terry belonged to an atheist family so he doesn't know a lot of stuff when it came to Christianity or other religions. He only had a vague idea of a good chunk of religions from the media and school. Although that didn't mean he remembered everything. <br/><br/>The mischief smile grew a little. "Yes, well, he guaranteed me that this cross had been blessed and would 'release' any spirit inhabiting a body that it does not belong to." <br/><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/><br/>Terry almost did a spit take, turned 'his' ear closer to the older man and said, "excuse me?" <br/><br/>A well hidden chuckle was released from the man. "Yes, well, we shared a good chuckle after that. He told me he doubts that I would need to use such a thing, yet it's quite the nice object to look at. I tried to refuse to take it, but well, he refused my refusal. If this is what he wished to repay me with, then I would respect his wishes." <br/><br/>That… made sense. <br/><br/>"Oh okay. Do you need help with the groceries?" Terry asked. <br/><br/>"No need, they're already put away. Thank you for the offer, however." <br/><br/>The teen nodded. He paused for a moment. <br/><br/><em> 'Wanna take a look at the cross?' </em> He asked Dick. <br/><br/><em> 'Okay sure. Just don't touch it.' </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> 'Why not?' </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> 'Because what if it's actually blessed or something!' </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> 'Dick. I think my mind is in here, not my soul. I'm not dead.' </em> He deadpanned. <br/><br/><em> 'Yeah but you never know! Just be careful 'kay?' </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> 'I will.' </em> <em> <br/></em> <br/>"Can I look at it?" Terry finally asked, looking up from the cross to Alfred's face. The smile had dimmed down to a regular smile. <br/><br/>"Why, go right on ahead young master Richard." The butler held out said cross. <br/><br/>It was silver, and the designs engraved were quite beautifully made. Terry had no idea if they meant anything or not, but it was nice to look at. It was a bit of a surprise how shiny it was. In fact, it was so reflective it was almost as if the light was coming from it. <br/><br/>But then something odd began to happen. The more he looked into it, he started to see himself change. No, that wasn't right. He was seeing Dick change. Into him.</p><p>Eyes widening, Terry finally noticed that the light was coming from the cross itself and once he completely saw Terry McGinnis's face being reflected, he was blinded by the light.<br/><br/>"Master Richard!" He heard Alfred cry out. <br/><br/>Terry felt… Terry felt strange. He was still reeling from shock and being blinded. But he also felt… too light. Like he could be blown away by a gentle breeze. Which was wrong. What also felt wrong was his limbs. They were… stretched out. <br/><br/>And his mind <br/><br/></p><p>   was</p><p><br/><br/>      frighteningly</p><p><br/><br/>          silent.</p><p><br/><br/>There was no constant press of the other presence that has come to be known as Richard Grayson. No jokes, no butchering of the English language, no emotion. It was all gone. <br/><br/>He felt panic. His heart should be racing. <br/><br/><em> 'Dick?' </em> He called out like he normally would. <br/><br/>No answer. <br/><br/>Slowly, Terry eased his eyes open. His vision was coming back in. First thing he saw was an ashen faced Alfred Pennyworth. The second thing he noticed would make his heart stop. (And it felt as if it had stopped already.) <br/><br/>There standing in front of him, staring right back at him, was a pale Richard Grayson. <br/><br/>"Terry?" Timidly, shakily, Dick asked. <br/><br/>"Dick?" Shakily, timidly, Terry asked back. <br/><br/>A moment passed and then… <br/><br/>Together, at the same time, in the same volume and tone of voice, Terry and Dick yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!" <br/><br/>"Dick?" Called Bruce from somewhere. <br/><br/>Whipping around, both Terry and Dick found Bruce walking in, holding a cup of coffee. They watched as his eyes switched between the two of them, Alfred, and the two once more before hardening. <br/><br/>"Tell me what's going on. Now." He demanded. <br/><br/>The two continued to stare on, like deer caught in the headlights. Then finally they quite intelligently said, "uhhhhhh." <br/><br/>Their saving grace was Alfred, who cleared his throat. "I'm rather afraid it was my fault. I had received this cross as a gift and was told that it removes spirits. I showed it to young master Richard and this young man popped out." <br/><br/>Finally it clicked in Terry's mind what this meant. "Holy crap I'm dead." <br/><br/>"Terry!" Dick nearly shrieked snapping his head over to him. "You're not dead!" <br/><br/>Throwing his arms up, Terry yelled, "how can you be so sure! You heard what Alfred said!" <br/><br/>"You said so yourself! It has to be your mind or something!" Dick yelled back. <br/><br/>"THEN WHAT'S THIS?!" He gestured to his whole self. <br/><br/>He could see Dick begin to sweat. Wow he really was short. <br/><br/>"LOOK AT YOUR FEET! IS IT THERE?" <br/><br/>Everyone looked down to Terry's feet. They were there, including his normal shoes. Actually he was wearing his usual outfit before waking up in this other universe. He wondered as to why he was wearing that and not his batsuit, but it wasn’t really for the time for that. <br/><br/>"It's there? Look, what does my feet have to do with anything?" Terry asked. <br/><br/>Now Dick looked smug. "Only ghosts don't have feet!" <br/><br/>That… "Dick." Terry's voice was deadpan. "How are you so sure?" <br/><br/>Dick began to sweat again. "Uh… anime?" <br/><br/>Throwing his arms up again, Terry turned his back on the younger teen. He walked forward a few steps, turned, then walked back. <br/><br/>"Not everything you see in anime is real you twip!" He then put his face into his hands and groaned rather loudly. <br/><br/>"Well maybe if you stayed whelmed then I wouldn't bring it up!" <br/><br/>"I am perfectly whelmed!" <br/><br/>"No you're not!" <br/><br/>"Well neither are you!" <br/><br/>"Shut up dreg!" <br/><br/>Terry gasped. "You take that back." <br/><br/>A booming voice shook the halls with a, "BOYS!" <br/><br/>Immediately both teens went back to staring wide eyed at Bruce, who was looking quite irritated to say the least. <br/><br/>Knowing that look in Bruce's eye, the duo said together, "we're so dead."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I got bored and decided “you know what would be fun? Making a second chapter for this.” And then I did. This is more humor than anything so I hope you’ll enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They just wanted to take a nap. It was a study hour and Dick didn’t have any homework to do or any tests or quizzes to study for so it was agreed to take a nap. That and they didn’t feel like teasing Artemis. They were just super tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How foolish they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry was starting at the ceiling. He felt weird and ‘his’ limbs were sprawled out. He thinks a leg was on a chair. Maybe. He felt weird and his brain was trying to reboot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just taking a nap, sue him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I on the floor?” He asked, squinting at the ceiling. Why did his voice sound like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not on the floor?” The responding voice of Dick said in a very confused tone. That was odd, it didn’t sound quite right. Not. In his brain?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m on the floor?” Terry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not though?” Dick’s voice went up higher at the questioning lit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just took a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dick was also staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also squinting. But he was still in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sighed at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a dream? Are we dreaming right now?” Terry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so?” Dick responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry squinted harder at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey aren’t we in study hall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry’s brain was chugging hard, but it was still lagging. It was like a stupid windows update.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I on the floor of study hall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they heard a quiet voice say, “oh my god is this what two stoners are like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Terry and Dick look towards the voice to see Artemis staring at them. And the whole class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a stoner.” Terry and Dick simultaneously said. “I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both cocked their heads in confusion when multiple students shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it cold?” Terry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s cold.” Dick said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry squinted his eyes a bit more. Something finally slotted into place within his brain. “I don’t feel cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s not cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I can’t feel temperature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even warm?” Dick started to sound lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause. And then, “do I need to put on more warm clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry finally turned his head to look at the direction where Dick’s voice was coming from. He saw Dick sitting at the table. More things began to slide into place. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey look at the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick looked in the opposite direction of Terry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other way twip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick turned his head as he said, “I thought we weren’t using insults?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said we weren’t going to use dreg not twip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Bruce said not to insult each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he said anything about insulting each other while tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick and Terry stared at each other. One could see the gears turning in their heads until the lightbulb finally lit up. With a collective groan they dropped their heads onto the table and floor, respectively, with their eyes squeezed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Terry called out. “Who did this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them opened their eyes to see nearly everyone pointing to Artemis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait really?” Dick asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting that.” Terry muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis scowled before throwing her hands up. “How was I supposed to know that, ‘a supposedly real’ incantation would actually work on the one guy who’s apparently actually haunted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Dick said, feathers ruffled. “Terry’s not a ghost! He’s just sharing my brain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry groaned. “Oh my god Dick we went over this, anime doesn’t count as a credible source.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whipping over to where Terry </span>
  <em>
    <span>still was laying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dick said, “no I really did legitimate research! In Japanese myth, ghosts don’t have feet! You clearly have feet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, when was this because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>clearly don’t remember you doing that research. Second of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re in America and I’m pretty sure American logic applies.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just need to yeet you back to your bo-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeet?” Terry looked at Dick with bewilderment. “What the hell is </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘yeet’</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>accuse me of making up words that aren’t real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s from a video I saw-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry officially began to scramble up to his knees to properly face the younger teen. “What video?” He demanded. “I don’t remember a video. Show me the video.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you obviously didn’t see it in a video! I bet you you’re lying and totally made up that word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t make up the word!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god will you two just shut up about fake words?!” Artemis shouted, stopping the argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both teens looked at her. They looked at each other. Then back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess?” Dick shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry rubbed his face. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so tired.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Okay so.” He started, gaining everyone’s attention. “Nothing leaves this room about me. No spreading rumors that Dick here’s haunted or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not haunted. Just sharing a brain.” Dick pipped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or sharing a brain.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Terry added with the reluctance of an older brother trying to appease his younger brother. “Or whatever. If anyone does anything like that I’mma, I don’t know, dig up all the dirt on you and show it to the principal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many students paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no more hanky panky got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick sputtered. “OH MY GOD!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry shrugged. “This is high school. Everyone’s stupid and hormonal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick clapped his hands together then pointed both hands towards the translucent teen. An intense look of ‘I’m so done with you’ washed over the young teen’s face. “Can you do me a big favor and never say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me that you won’t force me to watch anime as the only way to learn Japanese. Because I swear to god, if I’m going to be forced to learn Japanese, it’s not going to be through fan translations that could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>way off.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry then watched, amused, as Dick sputtered in embarrassment. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>planning on doing that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry only hummed as he finally stood up from the floor. “Yeah sure.” He said, totally not believing it. He then turned back to the class. “Remember what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he put a hand onto Dick’s shoulder. The familiar feeling of being together washed over them as Terry returned to Dick. For a brief moment, the two consciouses fought, until it settled down with Dick as the winner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay but seriously please don’t tell anyone about this guys.” He said one last time before returning to his nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the class went into chaos.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahahahahaha yeah… So! I promise you that Two for the Price of One’s next chapter is being worked on. But I had this idea for an alternate take to how Bruce might find out about Terry. This isn’t canon at all to the main story, but I might end up writing more to it with some ‘ghostly shenanigans’. And I figured that hey, since I have this sitting in my Docs for quite some time now, why not put it up for y’all? Dunno if I’ll add more to it, so expect it to be finished. (Also if y’all want to, you can check out my other DC stuff.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>